Nuit
by Skadia
Summary: [UAhospitalier] Si Dean avait voulut enterrer des enfants, il aurait travaillé aux pompes funèbres, pas en pédiatrie


« Elle devrait pas être là. » Grogne Dean en se massant le front d'une main, l'autre crispée sur le stylo qu'il tape régulièrement contre la table depuis cinq minutes que Meg lui parle de cette patiente.

« Elle est mieux ici qu'ailleurs. » Rétorque sa collègue en haussant les épaules dans une vaine tentative de le calmer un peu. Pour une infirmière, Dean trouve que Meg manque remarquablement de compassion, mais c'est peut être lui qui en est trop pourvu. Mais elle n'a pas tout à fait tort. Ailleurs ça voudrait dire en unité de soins intensifs, branchée à tellement de machines pour la maintenir en vie qu'il faudrait trois personnes pour la bouger. Ici, au moins, la petite fille peut être avec sa mère même si les drogues l'ont plongée dans une inconscience dont ils savent tous qu'elle ne se réveillera pas.

Si Dean avait voulut enterrer des enfants, il aurait choisit de bosser aux pompes funèbres et pas en pédiatrie...La nuit promet d'être longue.

Une fois Meg rentrée chez elle, Dean et Jo passent voir chacun de leurs petits patients l'un après l'autre. La plupart sont là pour diverses infections et l'infirmier leur fait de gros pansements ronds autour de la main pour y maintenir les perfusions.

« Mais ça gratte ! » Se plaint un des petits.

« Je sais bonhomme. » Réponds Dean en lui caressant distraitement les cheveux. « Mais il faut essayer de ne pas y toucher sinon on ne pourra plus te donner les médicaments et tu vas devoir rester ici plus longtemps. »

De toute façon c'est l'heure de dormir et après s'être assuré que l'enfant va bien, Dean le laisse aux soins de ses parents. Ils le sonneront en cas de besoin. Ils savent que ni lui ni Jo ne dorment de la nuit.

Il y a d'autres gamins qui font plus de peine. Ceux d'à peine dix ans, à peine plus vieux que Sammy et qui dorment tout seuls dans des lits trop grands pour eux. Dean ignore et ne veut pas savoir si les parents ne peuvent pas venir ou s'ils n'en ont pas le courage. Il refuse de juger, mais il passe plus de temps avec ces enfants là, il les borde et parfois, quand le service est très calme, il les rassemble dans la salle d'attente et leur lit une histoire. Jo a une collection de photos de lui dans son téléphone. Toujours entouré de plusieurs petits en pyjamas d'hôpital.

Il a gardé la petite fille condamnée pour la fin et respire un grand coup avant d'ouvrir la porte. Il sent vaguement la main de Jo sur son épaule comme pour l'encourager. Jo n'a rien de maternel mais elle non plus n'aime pas voir les enfants mourir.

La chambre est plongée dans l'obscurité et la mère de la petite sursaute, surprise par la lumière venue du couloir. Jo la rassure à voix basse tandis que Dean se penche sur l'enfant dans le lit. Elle n'a qu'une seule perfusion, la morphine passe tout doucement dans ses veines et la garde loin de la douleur, endormie et calme même si sa respiration est de plus en plus lente. Elle est brûlante mais Dean ne prends pas la peine de vérifier sa température. Cela n'a plus d'importance désormais.

Quatre heures de plus et il n'y a plus ni température ni souffle à surveiller et juste les parents qui pleurent sans chercher à s'arrêter. Cela arrive rarement mais Dean déteste ça. Jo les emmène doucement hors de la chambre en leur parlant gentiment. Dans des cas comme ça, Dean remercie toutes les puissances du monde de l'avoir pour binôme. Elle sait gérer ces situations mieux que lui.

Le docteur Talbot relâche le poignet de l'enfant, regarde sa montre, prononce l'heure à voix haute et la note sur le certificat de décès avant de s'éclipser.

Dean reste seul face au petit corps, une boule dans la gorge. Il est trois heures dix du matin.

« Attention Hael, je vais retirer la couverture. » Il parle. Il est obligé de parler, de se souvenir qu'i peine une heure la petite poupée qu'il manipule délicatement était encore un être vivant. Quand Jo revient l'aider, elle entre dans son jeu. Elle le fait toujours. Cela éloigne la mort, et quelque part, ils se disent que ça rassure peut être un peu l'enfant.

Il n'y a plus de perfusion, Dean a mis un petit pansement rose sur le bras d'Hael. Ils l'ont rhabillée avec son pyjama préféré et Jo a brossé ses cheveux. Elle a les yeux fermés et déjà son visage est moins tendu, plus calme.

Ils vont laisser les parents rentrer à présent, dire au revoir à leur petite et ensuite, leur indiquer les démarches à suivre.

Puis Jo partira prendre l'air, son bip dans la poche. Dean sait qu'elle se rends aux urgences, l'endroit est toujours plein de vie et de passage et elle y trouvera forcément une collègue prêt à partager une cigarette avec elle.

Les parents sont partis et le calme est revenu dans le service. Il est quatre heures moins vingt et Dean est seul face au dossier de Hael orné d'un ourson qui tient une sucette. Il connaît par cœur le numéro du brancardier, c'est peut être même sa seule consolation de la nuit.

« Cas ? J'ai eut un décès. »

Il n'a pas prit la peine d'indiquer dans quel service, Castiel sait où il travaille. L'ouverture des portes automatique et le bruit des roulettes du brancard troublent le silence dix minutes plus tard et sans un mot, ils déposent le corps d'Hael enveloppé d'une housse blanche sur le brancard et le recouvrent d'un drap. Castiel lui sert discrètement les doigts. Ils n'ont pas échangé un mot.

« Tu auras le temps pour un café ? »

Dean hoche la tête. « C'est calme maintenant. »

Castiel s'en va, emportant le corps avec lui jusqu'à la morgue. Dean ne l'entend pas mais il sait que durant tout le trajet, il va parler à la petite fille lui aussi.

Il fait couler deux cafés. Noir pour lui, avec deux sucres. Un seul sucre et une demi tasse de lait pour Castiel. Ils sont posés sur la table de l'office quand le brancardier revient mais ils n'y touchent pas tout de suite. Castiel passe ses bras autour des épaules de Dean et le serre contre lui avant de poser un baiser doux sur sa tempe. Son menton est déjà râpeux même s'il s'est rasé en se réveillant dans l'après midi.

Ils boivent leur café en échangeant quelques banalités jusqu'au retour de Jo qui leur fait un signe de tête et les laisse seuls dans l'office.

Quand le bipper de Castiel le rappelle à l'ordre, il n'y jette qu'un bref coup d'œil avant de se lever en même temps que Dean. Ils ne s'embrassent pas, ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment, ils se placent juste front contre front et ferment les yeux une seconde, respirant le même air. La main de Dean dans le cou de Castiel, les doigts du brancardier autour de son poignet le temps de quelques battements de cœur.

« Ça va aller ? » Demande Castiel. Il sent le front de Dean bouger contre le sien avant qu'ils se séparent et que l'infirmier le congédie d'une tape sur l'épaule.

Le reste de la nuit est sans évènement et sans incident.

Le soleil se lève doucement quand ils se retrouvent sur le parking, Castiel en train de manger un chocolat que les infirmières de neurologie lui ont donné pour le remercier de les avoir aidées à maintenir un patient violent. Ils sont fatigués tout les deux et montent en voiture sans s'adresser la parole.

Une fois, une nuit comme celle là, Castiel a entendu Jo expliquer à un stagiaire sa relation avec Dean. « A force de se croiser ils ont finit par coucher ensemble. A force de coucher ensemble, ils ont finit par ne plus se quitter. »C'est une bonne définition de ce qui les lie mais Castiel ne l'a jamais mentionné à Dean.

Sam est déjà réveillé quand ils arrivent chez eux et se frotte les yeux, pieds nus et en pyjama dans l'entrée.

« Hey petit pote. » Fais Dean en s'accroupissant pour prendre son frère dans ses bras. Le petit garçon s'y niche en baillant, passant ses bras sous la grande veste en cuir qui, au fil des ans, a pris l'odeur de l'eau de toilette de Dean.

« Tu sens l'antiseptique. » Dit il en s'écartant, les yeux encore englués de sommeil.

Dean sourit. « D'où tu connais ce mot toi ? »

« Jody me l'a expliqué, il était dans l'histoire d'hier. »

Dean lève des yeux interrogateurs sur Jody qui émerge de la chambre d'amis, les cheveux un peu ébouriffés.

« Quel genre d'histoires tu lis à mon frère ? »

« Le genre qu'il me réclame. » Ronchonne-t-elle. « Le genre qui nécessite un dictionnaire à côté. » Elle se penche vers Sam pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. « Et ne crois pas que je ne sais pas que tu es resté à lire après que je t'aie demandé d'éteindre la lumière jeune homme. »

Depuis la cuisine, Castiel voit Sam se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre, hésitant entre le déni qui lui éviterait les remontrances de Dean et l'honnêteté.

« Sam, tu devrais aller prendre ta douche pour avoir le temps de manger des pancakes.» Dit il pour sauver le petit garçon.

« Il y a des pancakes ? »

Castiel hoche la tête. « Je vais les faire, en attendant va te préparer, et emmène ton frère, il sent l'hôpital. »

Sam hocha la tête et tire sur la manche de Dean pour l'entraîner vers la salle de bain, l'histoire du livre oubliée pour l'instant.

« Merci de l'avoir gardé. » Fait Castiel en dosant le café pour Jody. Le shérif s'occupe de Sam chaque fois que Dean et lui travaillent en même temps et chaque fois, l'un d'eux se fait un devoir de la remercier en lui préparant ce qu'elle qualifie de meilleur petit déjeuner de la ville. Ils habitent dans une petite ville mais le compliment leur plaît quand même. Ils petit déjeunent tout les quatre avant que Dean conduise Sam à l'école et Jody au travail.

Quand il rentre, la vaisselle est faite et Castiel déjà douché et à moitié endormi dans leur lit. Comme chaque matin. Il fait grand jour maintenant et les rideaux ne sont pas assez opaques pour filtrer tout le soleil. La chambre est toute bleue quand Dean se glisse entre les draps avec un soupir de contentement.

« Si Sam a été sage a l'école, on pourrait l'emmener manger une glace ce soir. » Murmure Castiel en se nichant contre lui.

« Sam est toujours sage à l'école. »

« Je sais. »

Dean sourit. Castiel est comme un chat, incapable de trouver une position pour dormir en moins de vingt minutes, temps qu'il lui faut généralement pour ramper à moitié sur Dean et l'entourer de ses bras. Le poids ne le dérange pas. Au contraire, aujourd'hui il lui semble en avoir besoin. Ça lui rappelle que la vie continue loin des néons de l'hôpital, qu'il y a toujours des enfants comme Sam, pleins de vie et d'avenir.

Castiel sait à quoi il pense mais il le laisse s'endormir sans mentionner le sujet.

Quand le réveil sonnera, ils feront l'amour encore à moitié endormi.

Quand le réveil sonnera encore, ils devront se doucher ensemble pour gagner du temps (ou pas). Puis ils iront chercher Sam à l'école et manger une glace sur le chemin du retour.


End file.
